Welcome to the north eh!
This is the 1st episode of TDITA/ of the series. Plot Episode starts= intro) The plane is seen pulling into the airfield, and chris walks towards it. Chris: Yo, I'm here dishin the 1st season of TD, Here Comes the cast. Amanda: Hi!, i'm sooo excited to be here. Mars: Hey Chris, How's it going? Chris: Not much Mars. Ramona: I thought id never get off that bus, Hey Chris! Jerome: *Flex's his muscles*, Yo im here to win baby! Chris: Hey Jerome, glad u could make it. Ian: Yeah buddy, its time for me to go "GSL" man *talks to Jerome* Jerome: Yo man, nice hair Ian: Thx bro! (Conf.) Man that Jerome dude is pretty tight i hope me and him become friends. Chris: Okay everyone is here, now time to put you guys into teams! Chris: On the left side we have< Christine, Bryce, Jerome, Amanda, Miranda, Nick, Ian, Danny, Carlos, Kyle, and Mars>, You guys are The Screaming Explorers. Jerome: Yea man, im gonna lead this team to victory. Chris: Shush, and the rest of you on the right side you will be The Killer Tourists. Zach: (Conf.) I'm sooo winning this game *winks at camera*. Chris: Now follow me to the plane and lets get this tour started. Chris: Ok. so this season is obviously based on traveling around the world, so each week you guys will go to a different location and compete in challenges, Our 1st stop is Canada eh! *chris grins*. Jerome: Oh man, Canada, really? Chris: *shrugs* The plane lands in Canada. Chris: Welcome to the north, eh! Ramona: What now? Chris: Okay. your challenge today is a coffee making contest. Mars: Nicee Chris: Then after you have served it to me ill see which team made the best coffee, got it, ok, move campers! (Zach sits down) Ramona: What are you doing Zach?, we have a challenge to win here! Zach: I'm just gonna read my book ok? Paisley: Come on Zach, we need to win or we lose! Meanwhile....... (The Screaming Explorers are seen doing a good job) Christine: Thats it!, we are doing good team (Conf.) Ok, i dont care about these losers so i'm trying to act loyal towards them so they dont vote me off. Mars: *grinds coffee beans*, That otta do it! Danny: Nice job man, we are soo in the lead. Meanwhile........ (The Killer Tourists are having a hard time completing the challenge) Ramona: Its either you get up or ill make YOU!!!!!!. Zach: Yea ok. Ramona: *tackles Zach to the ground* Vince: Come one guys the other team is in the lead, we gotta complete this challenge so we get saved for tonight. (The Screaming Explorers are done making their coffee) (The Killer Tourists are done also) Chris: *trys The Killer Tourists's coffee*, *spits it out* This is disgusting!!!! Ramona: All thanks to you Zach! *glares at Zach* Chris: Well i guess The Screaming Explorers win immunity and a reward tonight! (All of The Screaming Explorers cheer) Ohh yeah!!!! Jerome: *Gives Ian a high-five* Chris: So the reward is a trip to disney world for the weekend!!!! Jerome: YES! Chris: Unfortunately, for The Killer Tourists ill be seeing your sorry butts at the elimination ceremony tonight, so vote for who you want to leave. (In The Killer Tourists Rooms) Ramona: I think we should vote for Zach to leave, he screwed up the challenge for us and is lazy, hes the weakest link to our team. Paisley: I agree!! Corey: So do I. (At elimination ceremony) Chris: Welcome Killer Tourists to your 1st elimination ceremony of the season! Ramona: Can we get this over with!!!! Chris: Fine.....i guess Chris: I will go read the votes Chris: 1st vote, Zach Zach: *is shocked* Chris: next one, Liam Chris: Thats 1 vote Zach, and 1 vote Liam. the next one, Zach. Thats 2 votes Zach, 1 vote Liam. Ramona. thats 2 votes Zach, 1 vote Liam, and 1 vote Ramona. Ramona, Zach. thats 3 votes Zach, 1 vote Liam, and 2 votes Ramona. Ramona, thats 3 votes Zach, 1 vote Liam, and 3 votes Ramona. This last vote will determine who will be voted off tonight, and you will have to leave immediatly, The 1st person voteed out of TDITA is..................Zach!, Sorry Zach, but your out Zach: Ohh man, i thought i was safe, meh whatever, good luck guys!!!! Ramona: (Conf.) something is not right 3 people voted for me, we'll see about that. (Zach jumps out plane) Chris: Well thats a wrap for day 1, tune in next week to see where i take these victims next. Next time on TDITA........ Chris: This is your challenge!!!!! Jerome: What? we cant do this Ramona: I know what you did. Zach's Final words Zach: Hey guys, sorry that i messed up the challenge and all, but i had a wonderfull time on this show and i respect each and everyone of you guys for voting me off, i deserved it!!, well anyway you guys are winners to me, bye!!!!!. Trivia *This is the 1st episode in my TD series.